My Own Love Story By: Iggy from Maximum Ride
by TITANcheetah001
Summary: Hey, this is Iggy. If your reading this summary, don't stop here; read the whole story. It's about the time I feel head over heels over a girl shapeshifter from the Teen Titans who you probably never heard of... And saved her form torture from the School.
1. The Shapeshifter, Darian

Iggy's Story:

Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports by James Patterson

The Lost Chapter 134

You know how Max narrates the books, or it's written in third person? Well I'm putting a twist on things. I'm Iggy. Sure, yeah, I'm a blind pyro with strawberry blonde hair and a fourteen foot wingspan. And I've learned how to use a computer, too (stupid, dang keys!). Keep this in mind; we actually met the Teen Titans in the little space between School's Out- Forever and Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, so Ari didn't die yet. We were still being hunted by the Erasers.

Whoop-dee-do.

And I'm blind, so, if I'm getting too exact and freaking _perfect_ on the details, that means someone was describing it to me, OK?

Well, we were flying over some city in Northern California, and I guess we were flying not to high from the ground because I heard some girl scream.

"Uuhh... Guys, I think we should help out that girl. She may be hurt." I said, trying not to sound like a weenie.

Listen, I AM NOT REALLY LIKE THIS! I just had this retarded feeling inside me that, well, you get the point.

"Veto!" screamed the Gasman, dive-bombing into me. He is _such _a freaking tard sometimes.

The girl screamed again.

"You know what? I'm just going down there myself. You can't stop me!" I called as I pulled in my wings and lost some altitude.

None of the flock followed me until they heard gunshots. Nudge and Angel gasped in unison and the rest of the flock flew beside me.

Now, I don't know why, but Fang was really steamed and just flew downwards through the stratus clouds (it was kind of foggy down there).

Down there was a dude on a motorcycle, I guess a hog, shooting his 9 mil pistol at a cheetah, yes, _cheetah_, sprinting down the road. I guess he was having a nervous breakdown and wanted to kill an innocent wildcat, but _where did the screams come from_?

Fang flew down and knock the creeper off the hog; it skidded and tripped under itself and caught up with the running cheetah, which was slowing down because of tire.

There, Fang shoved the creeper into a brick wall, which knocked off his helmet, and started shaking him down for answers.

"Why would you shoot her? Tell me or I'll pop your head open like a damn tomato!" Yep, that's Fang, the totally pissed off version.

The dude grunted. "If you knew what that thing really was, you'd be on my side!"

"Yeah, right," I said right before I slugged him in the jaw. Or was it the temple? Anyway, he was on the ground, unconscious. (We later found out that he was Jonny Rancid, one of the Titans' bad guys.)

"Stupid creeper," said Nudge. I agree; he was a stupid nobody.

"Here, kitty. Come over here; we won't hurt you." Angel started talking to the cheetah. I guess she was using her mind reading powers to get it to come here.

"Hey, I'm a little less primitive than _that_, got it?"

I heard a voice say that, but I didn't recognize it. "OK, who said that?" I asked.

"Me,"

"You, _who_?"

"THE DANG _CHEETAH_ SAID IT, IGGY!" answered Max, still kind of hazy at the idea that a cheetah could talk.

"Oh, I ain't no ordinary cheetah," said you can guess who, "I'm Darian. I'm a shapeshifter of the Teen Titans."

Darian must have morphed back into human form because I could hear Gazzy seriously moaning in lust. "I could have sworn I've seen you guys before, who are you?"

"I'm Max. This is Fang, Angel, the Gasman, Iggy, Nudge and Total. We're just flyin' over the city when Iggy hears some girl scream."

"That was me; Jonny Rancid's never come at me with a serious freaking gun before," said Darian. "Wait, six kids with a pet dog... Are you those awesome bird kids that I keep seeing on the news?"

"Uuhh, maybe," said Total. Doesn't he know he's not supposed to talk to strangers?

Dogs.

"Aww, sweet! The dog talks! I have a talking cat! Her name's Holly!

"Hey, do you want to come over to my place? It's awesome and it's shaped like a 'T'."

"Do you know if your team will like us?" asked Gazzy.

"Of course they will! They love mutants like you, they'd probably want to meet you anyway."

"No; not if a cat's there." Total said sternly and stubbornly. Honestly, I forgot a long time ago why we got a dog, let alone a talking dog.

"Oh, wait, guess what Total? Too bad," said Max.

"So you're coming?" asked Darian.

"Yeah, duh."


	2. A Date With a Titan?

"Yo, Titans! I brought over some friends, hope you guys don't mind." Darian called as we walked in Titans Tower. By the way the flock was describing it, it was awesome. State-of-the-Art, High-end freaking everything.

"Uuhh... What, now, Dare?" said someone, I guess Cyborg. There's Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Darian, and Holly Poinsettia Mistletoe (Holly, the cat).

"Dare, I thought you were going to get some cat food for Holly or something" said Beast Boy.

"Guys, this is Max, Fang, the Gasman, Nudge, Angel, Total and Iggy," said Darian, acting like she didn't hear him.

They welcomed us, but just to spare you the boringness of introducing ourselves to each other, I'll just skip to the funnies:

"Wow, you're tall..." said Beast Boy. He was standing right smack in front of Fang, staring at him at a straight ninety-degree angle.

"That's what happens when you're 2% bird." Fang said back.

"Dude..."

_**

* * *

**_

Gazzy peered at what Robin was typing on the super-computer. He reached out to touch a key...

"Don't touch," ordered Robin.

"Please?" said Gazzy, probably showing his adorable eyes.

"No; this is official Teen Titans business and you can't be here," Big pause.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and..." the rest of the crap that goes on ice cream.

After forever, "No,"

_**

* * *

**_

"Hi, I'm Nudge, I-"

"Go away, I'm reading," answered Raven. She's basically negative and frowning all the time; there's almost nothing to make her content, let alone happy.

"I just wanted to say 'hi',"

"Well, hi, now go away,"

"Can you at least make _eye contact_ with me?"

Raven slammed her thick, textbook-like spell book and stared at Nudge with the Stare of I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-freaking-shut-up.

"S-sorry to bother you, Rae!"

_**

* * *

**_

Holly stared at Total in disgust. "I can't believe you can talk, you're a dog!"

"_I _can't believe _you _can talk, you're a _cat_!"

_**

* * *

**_

"Yo,"

"Yo, Max"

Cy was inspecting Max as if she was a criminal in disguise or something.

"So, you have wings?"

"We all do. We were made in a lab called the School." She unfurled her 13 foot wings.

"Cool." He smiled.

Cyborg and Max knuckle-touched.

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh, you are so cute!" Starfire wouldn't stop talking about Angel. "And I love your bow, and your dress, and your shoes!

"Ohhh! I just love your stuffed..." It sounded like a sneeze, but since Star's from another planet, I don't blame her. Star was talking about Celeste, Angel's stuffed bear.

"Thanks, Starfire. It's actually called a bear," said Angel. Starfire hugged her.

_**

* * *

**_

So, where was _I_, you ask? I was leaning on the wall next to the door we came in. I was perfectly fine until Darian approached me.

"Hi," she said. What a creative way to start a conversation. And yet I felt intrigued to answer her.

"Hey," I replied, giving her one of my crooked bad-boy smiles. That always gets the girls drooling over me, though I'm blind.

"Why you over here and not talking to anyone?" Crap. The smile didn't work its usual magic. Was it _because_ I was blind? So what.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" That oughta' get her speechless at least. I tried to smile again.

"Please; I'm no exception. To tell you the truth, besides Fang, Cyborg, and Robin, you're one of the only guys to _not_ to completely salivate over me."

Uuhh... Great, I lost train of thought. My mind was blank. Come on, Ig, think of something! I _do_ salivate over her! "You mean... Well, I... Crap."

"You can't even see me and your already lost, huh?"

It finally hit me.

I, well... Yeah, I like her; but I could NOT let that show. Funny how I _just met her_ and I suddenly care for her. Like I care what you think; you're lucky you're even reading this. I turned my nose up at her.

"I don't need your _sympathy_."

She started laughing. Believe me, her laugh is like a purebred Siamese cat striding across an ebony piano hitting all the perfect notes to make magnificent classical music.

Cheesy, huh?

She stopped laughing. "I trained myself not to pity. I know what it's like, actually."

No freaking way.

"You're blind?"

"No,"

Oh, lucky me.

"But I remember Beast Boy, he got acid in his eyes once and he had to wear bandages over both of them. He would walk like a zombie and run into every dang wall in Titans Tower. I tried to stand up for him when Holly tried to trip him, but said, 'I don't need a girl's help; I can walk around just fine'."

"What did you do?" I know that's a stupid question, but don't you do stupid things when you're in love? I thought so.

"I shoved him into Holly and they both landed on the ground face first. Holz went to defensive mode and just started flailing her unsheathed claws, blindly, everywhere like a freaking chainsaw. She scratched BB and now he has some scars on his chest to prove it."

Now, _I_ _laughed_. That almost never happens (for the record, Fang never laughs and I don't remember what his laugh sounds like, so I laugh more often than he does, if ever).

Compared to Dare's laugh, I sound like a tone-deaf donkey with a strep throat and a cough.

Cough, cough.

She actually leaned on the wall next to me; close enough so that I could feel her touching on me. Weird, unexplained emotions came over me like a tsunami on a sand castle. I loved her; nothing could stop me from saying it.

Except my dignity.

And my sense of right.

And the flock would never let it drop.

And my brain.

And my common sense.

And I would throw my reputation right out a freaking window.

Gazzy would probably hate me for stealing an opportunity from him (he moans when he sees Dare for the first time, remember?).

And Fang would dis me until the day I die.

And Angel would never stop reading my mind about Darian.

Nudge would never stop talking about it.

Wow, a lot of things could stop me. And besides, how could _she_ love _me_?

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, Dare? Can I call you that?"

"Feel free. I was going to ask you if you want to get some pizza at this awesome place downtown; want to come?"

What? Am I losing my marbles? Was my mind screwing with me again? More importantly, _did she just ask me out?_

"What?"

"I said do you want to bring the flock and have some pizza?"

It felt like my heart stabbed itself.

"I'll ask them," I said back. God, I am such a damn hallucinator.


	3. Nothing Good Comes From an Eraser

You know, I thought that pizzeria Dare mentioned would be crappy, but when you're a half-bird mutant with no home running for your life, pizza would taste good right about now.

"Hey, Dare," said Gazzy, of course with his mouth full of pepperoni and bell pepper, "I heard that you _joined_ the Titans; you aren't an original,"

I smacked him upside the head. But my hand was greasy so it pretty much felt like I gave him a handprint of grease near his ear. And of course he said 'Ow,'

"Truth, Gazzy, your right; BB, Rae, Cy, Rob, and Star formed the Teen Titans without me. The _real_ story is Beast Boy was strolling along the sidewalk when he sees this slender calico cat, me, fighting a black tom cat in heat. He saves me, shows me he's a shapeshifter and not a retarded green-pelted cat, and takes me home.

"I stayed for a week until Cyborg ran some diagnostics on me, that's when he and BB found out I was another shapeshifter and not a cat. I told the rest of the Titans this and they proudly accepted me. I even beat Cyborg by a _whole freaking minute _in the obstacle course.

"Well, that's the story of me: take it or leave it."

"Yeah, and that's the short version," mumbled Cyborg to himself, "Not the ha-ha-I'm-rubbing-it-in-your-face-version."

"The thing I've always wondered is," started Robin, "What are you guys' stories?"

Max answered, "We were made in a laboratory called the School. It's hell in there: you live in dog crates, you have to endure shots 24/7, you're surrounded by Whitecoats all the time conducting tests on you, etc."

"Yeah, I'm special because the fucking Whitecoats tried to improve my night vision by surgery on my eyes when I was ten," I stated, "Now I'm blind for the rest of my life and there's nothing I can do about it!" I muttered a swear word under my breath and I took a bite of mozzarella, pineapple, and ham.

I know I'm about to sound paranoid now, but I felt as if sadness was coming off of Darian (sitting right between me and Raven) in waves.

Not sympathy, but sadness.

"I thought you were born blind." Raven-the-unsympathetic-Goth-girl said.

"Nope," I said back.

"I can read minds!" exclaimed Angel, "Right now, Robin wants to go back to the tower and update the allies list, Raven wants to lock herself in her room and read alone, Cyborg want to pimp out the T-Car, and Iggy wants-"

"Angel!" I screamed as I leapt from the chair I was sitting on. I swear to God, I _know_ everyone was staring at me. I blushed as I slunk back down into the chair. Dare giggled under her breath. That actually lit up my day.

You _do not_ want to know what I was thinking!

"You wanna know why my name is _the Gasman_?" You can guess who said that.

"No, Gazzy, don't!" Nudge screamed.

"Seriously, dude!" shouted Fang.

"We're _eating_!" said me.

Gazzy cackled and grinned as we smelled the disgusting stench of the Gasman's funky digestive system at work.

"Ack!"

"Can't breathe!"

"I'm dying of asphyxiation!"

"Dude! That is so rank!"

"What do you eat, man!"

Many of us complained, but Darian ran to the edge of the balcony where our table was sitting on (FYI- It's shaped like a pizza with the tables being pepperoni. It was cool) to breathe.

She gaped in horror at what she saw.

On the ground, Ari was standing in front of the what, 50 flying Erasers behind him. He stared back at Darian, smiling evilly. I knew he would come to ruin our chances of makings friends.

"Hello, beautiful," he said to Dare, "Have you seen any winged bird-freaks around? Me and my friends need to take them home."

"Let me check," Darian said sarcastically as she turned toward us. We were still recovering from Gazzy's attack.

"Flock! There's this weird creeper on the ground and he says he knows you. He has brown hair, kind of tall, looks about 16. And he has, like, 50 other 20-year-olds with him!"

"Ari," muttered Max. "He's the person that we're running from. He's an Eraser; pretty much a werewolf. Those others are Erasers, too. Warning, they carry machine guns; don't ever let you're guard down."

"Attack?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Max.

"TITANS, GO!" shouted Robin. We all went down there to kick Eraser ass and I wasn't prepared to let the Titans, _and Darian_, get hurt.

"You guys get Erasers! I call dibs on Ari!" Darian called as the rest of us were fighting Erasers. She sprinted towards Ari. I thought _she's going to die._

I knocked two Eraser heads together, which knocked both unconscious, unfurled my wings, and flew as fast as possible to Dare. I could... _feel_ her, like, I knew where she was all the time.

I knocked into her (she was a cheetah at the time), tripped, and stumbled behind a few wrecked cars. It gets really messy fast when you're with Erasers. I held her down, panting. She morphed back into human form.

"What the hell was that for!"

I got off her at sat next to her. "Hey, if I didn't stop you, your brains would have been blown out of your head already." I shivered at the thought of Darian, dead on the ground.

That actually almost made me cry. Really.

I could feel anger coming off of her as she morphed into a tiger. "I don't need anybody's help when I fight; I can take care of myself." She sprinted off to bust open an Eraser's head.

"Sorry, Dare," I whispered to myself.

"Yo! Iggy! Get your head in the game!" I heard Holly calling me. Yes, cats can fight, too. I got up and tried to visualize where everything was:

Cyborg's shooting his sonic cannon at Erasers. Check.

Beast Boy, Raven, Robin and Starfire were cracking Eraser spines. OK.

Nudge, Fang, and Max were kicking and screaming. Got it.

Gazzer was tossing a few minor bombs at Erasers. Good.

My blind eyes widened as I realized where Darian was. _She was being strangled by Ari._

I instantly unfurled my wings; 14 feet long and ready to kick Ari's ass. But Darian morphed into a lion and severed a minor vein in his hand. He could still move his hand but he was bleeding badly. I just love Dare's fighting techniques; if I was a shapeshifter, I would do that, too.

But I'm a blind freak. So that will never happen. You want to know something else that won't ever happen? Me and Darian. Or so I thought.

Darian leapt on Ari and started clawing him. I can't believe he didn't defend! Another Eraser finally tried to shoot Dare from far; thank God he missed her. Dare turned to her shooter and sprinted toward him as a cheetah. PS- The others were fighting just as well as Darian was, but at the time I couldn't care less. Even I was fighting and I couldn't care about me less than Dare. I love Darian. I couldn't live without her.

Ever.

We all got the Erasers into a group.

"Yo! Everybody down!" I called to everybody, No fucking duh. The flock grabbed the Titans to pull them to safety. I flew about 30 feet into the air and let one of my best bombs (I call it Ol' Killer; it's kind of like a grenade but with less explode-range) do the work of killing Erasers. It was an awesome sound: Ol' Killer landed right between all of the Erasers and exploded like there was no tomorrow. No tomorrow for them, ha-ha.

I descended onto the pile of Eraser innards and walked towards the cheering crowd. I forgot to mention the bystanders were watching the whole fight. I unfurled my wings in a show-off way. Oops, there goes my crooked bad-boy smile.

I admit I am a show-off sometimes.

The girls went crazy, as I expected. I could have sworn some clique girl screamed 'Will you marry me!' at me. I flew off with the flock and Titans. But I forgot one thing...

Ari shot at us with tranquilizer darts. We all dodged them, except for [guess who?]. Darian fell to the ground and landed on the street, landing on her back. We weren't too high so I know she didn't break anything. Ari came running towards her.

Adrenaline filled my veins. I shot down there like a starving kid would to a doughnut. That's Iggy speak for _very, very fast_. Ari got there before I did. I shoved Ari into a building and pulled him up with me. As I got to about 90 feet in the air, I punched Ari in the jaw and let him fall right out of the sky. Ari had wings stapled onto his back so he could fly just like us. But he just got them put on recently and he constantly forgets to flap. He dropped like a rock.

I came down to get Darian. She was still a little woozy from the dart. "Iggy?"

"I'm here Darian; don't worry."

"Ari is...?"

"I dropped Ari out of the sky. I won't be surprised if we never see him again." I held her in my lap and stroked her hair, brushed it out of her face. She smiled at me.

"Iggy, I-"

"Come on, lovebirds! Let's go!" Stupid Beast Boy; He's probably jealous, S.O.B.

"You're still pretty hurt, Dare," I said soothingly, "I'll carry you."

"No. Fucking. Way." She glared at me.

"Fine, I'll help you,"

She didn't say anything else after that. She turned into a golden eagle and I helped her fly. The blind kid helped the hot brunette girl. You don't see _that_ everyday.


	4. The Worst Prank Ever Played On Me

When we got to the Tower, Dare was totally knocked out. She stopped flying halfway and I really did have to carry her back. I let her lie down on her bed. Dare finally woke up about 15 minutes later. I was with her the entire time, worrying.

"Ugh, jeez, I hate tranquilizers!" She said abruptly.

I chuckled. "Me, too."

"I know this is kind of sudden, but-"

"Whatcha doing?" Gazzy suddenly popped into Darian's room. He better not say _anything_ about me and Dare.

I was about to say something smart-aleck, but Dare said it before me, "Planning our wedding; _what's it to ya_?" I know she didn't mean it, but our freaking _wedding_?

Gazzy guffawed, "Iggy and Darian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"Get out of my room before I get over there and pop your head open like a zit with my claws!" I got to admit, Dare's tough. Her eyes narrowed at Gazzer. I think he wet his pants; _in his face_.

The Gasman screamed and ran away. Remember, he's only eight. Darian cackled.

"Funny every time," she said to me.

_**

* * *

**_

The Titans and the flock were called for a meeting. I hope Gazzy didn't tell on us.

Robin was at the front of the room. "Titans and flock," he said, very leaderly, "if the flock is staying for a few nights, then we must arrange for them to sleep in our rooms." I'm just saying, if I was up there, I would have said 'arrange sleeping arrangements'; pathetically redundant.

"Ooh! I call dibs sleeping in Dare's room!" I called first; take that Gazzy!

"Boys sleep in boys' rooms and girls sleep in girls' rooms," said Robin.

"Who died and made you leader?" I mumbled under my breath. I must have said it louder than I thought because Starfire elbowed me in the ribs. Since she's a lot stronger than she looks, it felt like I got run over by a semi.

That's Iggy speak for _ouch_.

"Can I be excused? I _need_ to heal my ribs," I said aloud. They let me go.

"Yo, Iggy, you're going to sleep in my room, OK?" called Cyborg as I limped down the hall, "It's the third door on the left."

"OK," I called back.

Now, as I limped into Cy's room, it was all technology madness in there. There was no bed, but a metal board that Cyborg sleeps on. Thankfully, there was a sleeping bag on the floor that must have been put there for me.

I laid back on the sleeping bag and rested my eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

Here was the sleeping chart: *Max-Raven's room. *Fang-Robin's room. *Me-Cyborg's room (but you knew that already). *Nudge and Total-Darian's room (with Holly). *Gasman-Beast Boy's room. *Angel-Starfire's room.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up from at least an hour-long nap. I, Iggy (James Griffiths is my real name), have almost _never_ taken any naps in my life. This was kind of awkward for me. My ribs felt a lot better so I got up.

I walked out the door, yawned, and stretched. Darian was in the hallway, too. We ran into each other; she was carrying Holly in her arms, she leapt down before me and Dare collided. I'm blind, but I would think that she knew I was here. I didn't know she was there because her footsteps are light in her tennis shoes; I seriously _could not_ hear her coming.

"Hi, sorry 'bout that," I said. Holly was creeping me out: I could sense rage coming off her and she must have given me the stink face (like the stink eye, but with the entire face).

"It's OK," she said. I know this is pathetically cheesy, but just by her saying that, my heart totally spiked for about two beats. I led her towards her room, my hand on her back. She didn't say anything about that. "What I was going to tell you before Gazzy came in was-"

"Yeah?" I said, interrupting her, "Sorry," I am such a freaking idiot.

"I was gonna tell you that-" We strolled into Dare's room when I smelled something like a million Gasmen went off at the same time. A stink bomb.

This is what made it worse: I make bombs; it looked like _I_ did it.


	5. Framed

When that stink-bomb went off, I didn't know what to tell Darian. When we hit the ground and started coughing, I knew in my gut that she would be really pissed at me. When the horrible gas stopped leaking from the gage, I knew there was no chance of her even _liking_ me.

But I truthfully did not do this. I didn't, I swear.

I put together that Dare tripped over a booby-trapped trip-wire and that's what caused the plug to be ripped off the gage and the stench to start leaking from the bomb. I do make and assemble my own stink-bombs, but that's _not_ how I make them!

Get ready for major shouting, "What the hell was that!" Those words were playing in my head over and over again. I hated it. I was going to _murder_ that S.O.B., Gazzy. "What the crap are you looking at!"

I didn't notice that I was staring towards Dare, if I could even see. "I'm sorry, Dare. I swear, I didn't-"

"Who else makes bombs here? See? No one except you! There's no one to blame it on but you, Iggy!"

I started crying. I know, I know, too much emotion, "I...I'm sorry, Darian, I...didn't do this! Please..."

We got up from our knees. "Get out of my room, now."

"Darian, please, I-"

"Get out or I'm going to scratch your face until YOU DON'T HAVE A DAMN FACE!" She morphed her hands and her claws unsheathed. I really thought I was going to be killed by her. Murdered. Thrown out.

Dumped.

I walked out of her room, depressed and not showing it.

She's never going to forgive me.

And it wasn't my fault.


	6. Battle of the Titan and the BirdKid

Since the flock decided to stay for 2 weeks with the Titans, it had been 3 days since Darian kicked me out of her room. When I left, I had a sore shoulder. I've been avoiding her because I just don't need extra drama in my life. This is written in Dare's point of view, but I'm still typing. You'll never guess witch asshole _really sabotaged us_:

I was flopped on the couch, watching TV, waiting to die. I really thought I could trust Iggy, but he blew it. _He_ was the one who put a stink bomb in my room when I was just about to say I cared for him. Fat chance.

He'd probably be psyched to know that I fell in love with the blind kid (him), but now, he'll never know what I would have said to him. I _hate_ Iggy.

Holly suddenly came up to me, looking guilty, "Darian, there's something I _need_ to tell you,"

"Did Iggy put you up to this?" I said. I'm going to kill him if he did.

"No, this is just me; but it's about him. Listen-"

"No! I'm not talking about Iggy anymore! I hate him!" I screamed. The weird thing is, I have this _6th sense_ that practically tells me if people are lying or not. I didn't feel that from Iggy, or Holly.

"Dare, Iggy didn't do it!" Holly said urgently, "Beast Boy did!"

"What the hell! BB didn't do that, if he did, why?"

"I don't know, but I'm a witness! I was in my covered litter box when BB came in and set up something that looked like that ball that you tossed at Iggy," I admit it, I threw the bomb at him when he walked out of my room; it went _**ga-shunk**_ on his shoulder and he screeched in pain. Now I feel sorry for him.

I suddenly realized that I had to kill _Beast Boy_, not Iggy. I still loved him, kind of. Sort of. A lot.

"Thanks, Holz, I have to ask Gazzy and Angel something first," I scratched her head and went of to find Gazzy. I'll look for Angel when I kill Beast Boy.

_**

* * *

**_

"Are you sure?" I asked the Gasman, who was inspecting my room.

"Yes; it doesn't smell like my farts, it smells more like rotten diapers," he replied, "Iggy and I agreed to make our stink bombs smell like I exploded. Whoever did this didn't use the same ingredients as us. In fact, he used egg yolks, mold, and I think litter. Cat litter, actually."

"What's worse than _that_?" I asked in disgust. I don't get grossed out as easily as a shitty valley-girl. This was _disgusting_ though. "What the hell do _you_ use in your stink bombs?"

"I don't think you want to know,"

I almost puked in my mouth. "Thanks, Gazzy."

"No problem," The real reason Gazzy wanted to help me though I totally dissed him before is because he still had a crush on me. Jeez, I can see his face now, love struck. Gazzy walked out of my room.

"Can I say 'I told you so'?" Holly trotted up to me. Holz looks _exactly_ like Beast Boy's adorable face. Small cat with a big head, cute meow, huge, teardrop blue eyes, and was cream with black stripes rather than green with gray stripes. And she can talk.

"Sure, fine; I'm going to kill Beast Boy, anyway,"

_**

* * *

**_

I saw Angel walking down the hall talking to Raven; amazing, huh?

"Hey, Angel? I need to talk to you privately, OK?" I asked. Angel let Raven go and walked towards me.

"What is it, Darian?"

"It's about Iggy,"

"Oh, yeah, you used to really like him a few days ago, then you hated him, now," she focused at me, squinting, "You love him again?"

"I found out Iggy didn't bomb my room,"

"Beast Boy did?" She knows this _how_? Oh, yeah.

"Yes,"

"What were you going to ask me to do again?" I didn't ask her to do _anything_, yet; she read my mind. Truth, she's freaking me out sometimes!

"I was going to ask you if," I felt my long, dark brown hair stand on end. I never really got to describe myself at all, did I? I'm tan-faced, about and inch taller than Beast Boy, and I wear the only outfit I have _every day_: and plain yellow shirt with a milky-sky-blue short-sleeved adjustable hoodie and embroidered-pocket-&-side slightly-faded jeans that has a tear at the right knee. "If you could read my mind while I was arguing with BB and talk to Iggy about what I was thinking so I could talk to him; that OK?"

"All good,"

"Thank you, Angel; this means a lot,"

_**

* * *

**_

OK, this is back to me, again (I'm now typing in Iggy-mode). Darian told me what she asked of Angel afterwards. I'll explain later.

This is what _I_ was doing at the time:

I heard from Total (that heard from Holly) that Beast Boy set up the bomb in Dare's room that yanked us apart.

And I'm not the forgiving type.

I confronted him right before dinner when Cyborg was using his homemade Cy-B-Q Sauce on the grilled steak we were about to eat. BB was watching over his shoulder; nosy much.

Too bad Beast Boy screwed up.

I walked [add your own emotion here]ly towards Beast Boy. Since the flock had been staying for more than a few days, I had time to find my way around on my own. I swear if I _could_ see, Beast Boy probably looked like he peed his pants.

I glared at him. Turns out, I was looking at the cabinet over the stove.

"Dude," started Beast Boy, "why are you staring at the cabinet?" I quickly flicked my head to Beast Boy's voice and replied solemnly, "I know what you did."

"What?" BB was sarcastic, that threw me into twice as much adrenaline as I was before.

"YOU STINK-BOMBED DARIAN'S ROOM!" I screamed at him. I actually felt my hands next to my sides like Wolverine would when he pulled out his adamantium claws. I _did_ want to claw Beast Boy.

"No. I. Did. Not." He seemed pissed. That's when everybody started watching. Darian and Angel weren't there at the time.

I growled, "I traced the ingredients you used; if you used an _ounce more_ of sweaty sock juice, you would have _killed her_!" I know sweaty sock juice probably sound revolting to you, but that's what I smelled when I sniffed the contents of the bomb.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beast Boy left Cyborg's side and stopped right in front of me.

"I can't believe you won't admit what you did." I am pretty scary when I'm _enraged and running on nothing but adrenaline itself_.

"That's because I didn't do anything!" BB was getting defensive.

"Stop lying, you asshole!" I kind of regret saying that. He deserved it though.

That pushed him over the edge; he yelled and came at me with a fist of _mean_ claws. I stopped his fist with one hand. I twisted it, he screamed in pain, and I kneed his head up and elbowed it down. He landed face first on the floor.

He flipped over immediately and I tugged him up and held him in the air with my fist, threatening to punch his eyes out of its sockets.

"Explain to everyone what you did," I ordered.

BB was bruised and his shirt was scratched a bit. "I told you I didn't do anything," he struggled. He has too much pride. Then he morphed into a tiger and bit me in the shoulder. _It fucking HURT!_

This was the official start of the battle.


	7. Bloody Gorey Pile of Me

It felt like Beast Boy was gnawing on my shoulder waiting for it to break off. We fell on the ground.

I got _MAD_!

I flung my other arm at BB to stop him. I think I hit his mane, but oh well. Then, _I_ bit _him_ in his big furry neck. He yelped in pain and got off me. My shoulder was bleeding, bad, and BB turned into himself. There was a big bite-mark-shaped bruise on his neck. I got up fast and said, "You ready to admit it?" very sinisterly. _**Ptoo**_

"Get your flock outta here; it'll get messy," he replied with a snarl.

"Get _your_ titans outta here, first!"

I socked him in the face. He landed on his knees but morphed into a bear (grizzly) and threw me against the wall with a _**thud**_.

I got off the wall and searched myself for a major wound; bleeding, but nothing too bad.

"You're punier than a mother-fuckin' Eraser!" I yelled. I always wanted to say that. BB sprinted at me as a velociraptor (a really, really _mean_ dinosaur) and bit my arm. He tossed me on the ground; helplessly, I was trying to avoid the 1 inch long serrated teeth. He got me in several parts of my arms, chest, skinned my jeans, and totally messed up my face.

Bloody gore all over me. BB morphed back to himself. Bloody gore all over him, too.

Since we were both bleeding, our bodies crying out for us to stop fighting, _we kept fighting_. I would say every detail, but I'll just give you sound effects and you make up your own hits, OK?

_**Ga-shunk**_

_**Crash**_

_**Thoom**_

_**Crack**_

_**Wa-Bam**_

_**Wham**_

Those were all the major sounds that I heard.

By the end of the battle, we two boys had minor cracked skulls, broken bones, bleeding, bleeding, and more bleeding. I had Beast Boy in a head lock; he was chocking for air.

Just so you get the picture, we were fighting over a _girl_. Get it.

"Say it!" I screamed in his ear. Blood was dripping out of my nose and mouth and into Beast Boy's hair. I couldn't have noticed less about that.

"Never!" He screamed in reply.

I dropped him on the ground and let him fall face up. I was about to stomp on his chest (FYI- that would break his ribs and pierce his lungs and/or heart which would cause BB to stop breathing and DIE) but someone grabbed my hair and yanked me on the ground with it.

Fang.

It was about time _somebody_ interfered with us. I thought it was a battle to the death! Who changed the rules around?

Also, I just HATE it when anybody pulls my hair. It's a weakness; like Max is to chocolate chip cookies.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fang yelled at me, "If Beast Boy smoked Dare's room, he would have said!"

"Uh-huh," BB added behind him. He got up from the ground with so much pride inside him, he could probably cure everyone in Jump City from low self-esteem issues and still have lots to spare.

I didn't get up. I laid down on my back, panting so much that you would mistake me for a bloody dog.

I moaned when I tried to say, 'But I talked to a witness and he said it was Beast Boy', but it's kind of hard when your jaw is twisted.

I blocked out the world for a few minutes because I was so tired, but it felt as if everybody was turned against me in the fight.

I didn't practically kill myself to be shunned by the world.

I fatally injured my self for Darian. I almost killed myself for _justice_.

I let the world in that second to protest and retort on everything bad they said about me, but my few words were distorted. I felt like I was gonna _die_.

Until Darian came in the room.

"What happened?" she asked one of us. They moved like Moses and the Red Sea to reveal _me_, the bloody, panting, _freaking dying_ mosh-pit of Iggy.

"Oh my God..." Darian whispered as she knelt down next to me, wiping blood off my face.

"Dare-"I struggled to tell her I loved her (before I died), but that S.O.B. Beast Boy butt in before I said squat.

"Iggy did this! It's all his fault! He came at me from nowhere and attacked me!" he said loudly. I moaned in agony. My body hurt _so bad_! Darian kissed my cheek (which instantly gave me hope to live) and grabbed BB's bloody neck and his head went _**thunk**_ on the floor! I love Dare because she's tough and can't be tamed. This just supported my reason.

"No! This is YOUR fault, asshole! I barely got to know Iggy and you go sabotage my room, leaving obvious evidence that he did it!" Wow, Dare's awesome, "You son-of-a-bitch, why can't you admit YOU bombed my room!" She morphed her hands into lion claws and held them up to Beast Boy's already gored face done by Yours Truly.

"Because I knew you would reject me..." I couldn't believe it, "I love you too, Darian," I sat up painfully to hear the rest of what he would say, "I always did; even before the flock."

Holy shit.

Beast Boy's face was already red from blood, so you could barely see any green on him. He must have turned even redder from embarrassment. In case you didn't know, BB's skin, eye, and hair color is _green_.

Darian showed mercy to that green smurf, "Fine; go get Cyborg to fix your face," Dare got off him and faced me, "Iggy, how badly are you hurt?"

I moaned again. "I can't feel myself," I _**thumped**_ back on the ground from sitting up, "I hurt. Really bad."

I heard Dare _purr_ sympathetically, but she wasn't an animal at all. She helped me up and got me to the hospital room, or whatever they called the room where they treat people in the Tower.

With Darian, I feel... happy.


	8. Talking

I woke up feeling a lot better in a bed in the hospital room. What did Cyborg use on me? The pain is freaking gone!

I still had scratches, though. I could still feel cuts on me; everywhere.

Angel walked up to me, that's what _really_ woke me up, "Iggy?"

"What's up, Angel?"

"Darian wanted to talk to you." I'm thinking _WTF! Why would she want to talk to me?_ "When Dare and Beast Boy were fighting, I read her mind and... she loves you, very much."

_WHAT!_

"Dare..." I broke off. I couldn't believe it! Dare loved me! Hallelujah!

"If you want to talk to her, she's on the rocks outside the tower. She's wearing her PJ's." The rock thing is literally _rocks_; the Titans have a rocky shore outside the Tower, that's where Angel got it from.

"Thanks Angel,"

_**

* * *

**_

Darian was where Angel said she was. She was wearing a really short leopard-print night gown with pink trim; Dare told me. She was watching the sunset by herself. I maneuvered through the rocky shore to sit next to her.

"You came; Angel told you?" she said, still looking towards the horizon.

"Yep, couldn't stay away from you, love," I replied. She turned and looked at me with surprise.

"My name is _Darian_. You can call me Dare if ya want, but no other crappy names, _punkin_."

Well, that came back to bite me in the butt! "Punkin is for 6-year-olds," I smirked.

"Isn't Angel 6?"

"Yeah, Max calls her that," I'm just sitting here waiting for dare to say something I came here for.

"Iggy, I-"

"I love you, too..." I said quickly. I must have been seriously blushing.

"You made it kind of obvious; no offense."

"None taken; why did you tell Angel to send me here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because I love you Iggy; I have since I showed the flock Titans Tower."

That took me aback. I sighed lightly, "What do you see in me? I'm blind, I'm a half-bird freak, I can destroy a whole town with one of my homemade explosives, my best friend is another half-bird freak with a digestive upset problem, we have to run for the rest of our lives because we _are_ half-bird freaks, and-" Well that's a lot of shit about me.

I stopped because she leaned on my shoulder, purring.

Her purr sounded so sweet... It reminded me of home-baked chocolate chip cookies straight from the oven, made from scratch.

I drew a hissing wheeze.

I could sense the emotional color fields coming off of Darian: she _did_ love me, no doubt.

Speaking of color fields, the sunset was a milky magenta with a tinge of orange in the cloudless sky. If you looked straight up, you would capture a magnificent dark indigo with specks of white dots that outline the stars.

We didn't speak until there was only the moon reflecting on the placid sea as well as the stars; the sun was completely engulfed in the blackness and practically disappeared into the night.

I put my hand on Dare's shoulder; her skin was soft. I leaned my head onto hers, watching the transparent night I would never be able to see.


	9. Screw Ari! He Kills Love!

I woke up.

Oh, in case you didn't know, this is what happened: 1. Darian and I lied down on the rocks.

2. We crashed (as in fell asleep).

3. We slept through the night.

Jeez, I am _SO_ busted.

I found myself holding Dare at her waist and my wings were sheltering us. I twitched (SO FREAKING SIGHTLY!) and accidentally disturbed her. I retracted my wings in fast.

She pulled off her sleeping mask and sat up. She flicked her long, mangled hair back and looked at me. "Morning, Sunshine," she said to me.

I forced my eyelids open, still lying on my back. "What time is it?" I choked out, love-struck and sleepy.

Because I, Iggy, was _in love_.

"It's about 10:30," she replied. Dare stood up, as a cheetah, and shook herself awake. "You coming?

"What?"

"Are you coming?" she repeated louder, "If the Titans and the flock are still here, they'll be searching the Tower for us."

"Fine," I got up, "Why _wouldn't_ they be here?"

"_BECAUSE_ they might have gone to, like, save Jump City from... Some crazy, delusional villain or something."

"Oh right..." I said, stupidly.

_**

* * *

**_

We walked into the Tower's main door.

"I'm gonna change," she said, going towards her room.

"Me too," I walked to Cyborg's room.

I put on my clean white shirt and ripped jeans (the Titans let us use their washer/dryer for day).

I came out of the room and sat on the couch in the main room. Darian came out in her usual outfit, yawning and stretching.

Then, as Dare turned the TV on, it hit me:

WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!

"Hey, Dare... where _is_ everyone?"

It struck her, too, "I don't know," she replied, freaking out. I put my hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened. She flicked the remote, turned the TV off. She held back tears; they were welling in her eyes...

But Dare wasn't crying for everybody.

_Ari was outside the window._

Darian shot up and morphed her hands into unsheathed lion claws.

_I_ shot up and unfurled my left wing halfway around Darian. I clenched my fists.

Ari broke through the thick glass with his thick Army boot. He landed on the ground smack in front of Dare; _my Dare_.

"Aww, did pathetic Iggy fall in love? Where's the rest of your team, anyway?

I stepped in front of Darian, "_You stay AWAY from her!_" I screamed at him.

Ari grabbed Darian's shoulder and growled in bloodlust, "Sorry, Piggy; the girl is _mine_."

I snapped.

I socked Ari in the face. The blow knocked him on the ground. I stepped on his back to keep him from getting up. "Darian! Get out of here! Run!"

"I don't run, Iggy. I _fight_." She turned into a wolf and grabbed Ari's neck with her teeth, "Hold him there!" She said. His mangled brown hair was exactly the same shade as Darian's which was kind of scary.

But Ari freed his hand out from under him and shot Darian's neck.

Well... It was a tranquilizer gun, but it still counts!

I heard the shot. It sickened me. I wanted to rip out Ari's throat and use his entrails to suffocate him.

Darian fell, (the darts that the School uses are so much stronger than the average dart they could actually kill a small child. Of course they could knock out a _shapeshifter_ in about, what, 4 seconds!) Ari shoved me off him and another Eraser grabbed Darian. There were about 3 plus Ari.

2 Erasers held me on the floor (kicking and screaming) while the third took Dare and signaled a helicopter to let down its ladder. Ari got up from the ground, unhurt by me.

He held onto the ladder and turned in my direction, "So long, Piggy! Don't worry; I'll bring her back when I'm done with her corpse!" The Erasers that held me down let go, but stomped on my chest so I couldn't move. It knocked the wind out of me.

Ari escaped with his cronies, letting out an evil laugh on the way.

I'm glad he died at the end of Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports.

I cried. The tears just rolled down my cheeks and wouldn't stop.

The Titans would hate me.

_I lost Darian_.


	10. But I Wanna Go!

I don't know if I mentioned this before, but one of the Erasers that held me down actually shot me in my left arm twice. With 45 cal bullets; not tranquilizers.

I was in pain, hurting, and bleeding. I couldn't get up because it hurt so badly.

I thought I was gonna die and Darian would too.

I've been lying here for almost an hour. I've been pressuring my arm wounds so not as much blood would seep out as usual.

I _have_ faced death before, but not as dramatic as this. Darian may _DIE_.

Finally, after so long, the rest of the flock and Titans came in. They didn't notice me at first because I was lying in front of the couch and could barely move or speak.

"Dudes! I still can't believe Max took out Dr. Light by herself!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Truthfully, he's not a bad guy who would make the Super Villains list," added Raven.

"It was easy to knock him out!" commented Max.

"Hello? I bit his ankle!" complained Total.

"But still; that was AWESOME!" said Nudge, jumping in the air with Starfire. Gazzy whistled in victory and knuckle-touched Cyborg and Robin. Fang smiled.

"Guys; look!" Angel noticed me, finally. She ran to me and saw that I was breathing. The rest of _everybody_ gasped. "Hey, Cyborg, get me the disinfectant and the bandages!" Angel called.

"Iggy, are you all right?" Nudge asked me nervously.

"I'm fine; feel like crap, but OK," I managed to choke out.

"Starfire, put pressure to his wound; I'll wrap it and see if Iggy's hurt anymore," said Cyborg, wiping my gun shot wound with the disinfectant.

Star held my arm and Cyborg wrapped it. He searched me for any other wounds; he found that something heavy fell on my ribs and cracked a few, and my shoulders were sprained.

That's all I remember before I blacked out.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up on the stretcher in the hospital room that I was in when Beast Boy did a number on my face.

"No, I have no idea," said I don't remember who; I think it was Starfire, "Look, he's awake,"

I moaned. I looked at my arm; it was still bandaged but felt lots better.

"Am I fine?" I asked someone.

"Your fine Iggy;" answered Robin, "you just can't leave the Tower until you've fully recovered."

"Jeez, Iggy," commented Fang, "you seriously have a knack for getting hurt!"

My eyes grew wide and my pupils narrowed.

"NO! I CAN'T STAY HERE! DARIAN'S GONNA DIE!" I screamed at everyone.

"Iggy, _what happened_?" asked Raven sternly.

I told everyone the story, from waking up holding Dare to lying on the ground bleeding to death.

"Ari has Darian." I felt like crying when Holly said that. Beast Boy just turned and left without a comment. He's probably crying in his room.

"We have to get her," I said.

"No, _we_ will get her; _you_ will stay here and rest," corrected Robin.

I sighed. "I'm coming with you," I answered sternly, getting up from the stretcher, "There's _NOTHING_ that can stop me from saving Dare." My ribs were still sore, but I could still fly n' fight! "I could crack open and Eraser's head right now!"

"No; you're staying," he said forcefully.

"I refuse."

"Why? What would you get from saving Darian?"

"I love her,"

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes like I was an idiot. "What? Are the Titans forbidden to _love_?"

"You're still not going,"

"_MAKE ME_!"

"_Robin!_ Let him go," Raven was on my side? Cool! "His ribs aren't serious anymore; he's OK."

Robin grunted in disgust. "Fine, he can go; but it's not my fault if he _dies_."

"Don't worry; _I won't_!"

Fucking idiot!


	11. Dare's First Day at School OUR School!

**Darian-Mode:**

I woke up.

I don't know _how long_ I was unconscious from the tranquilizer dart that Ari shot at me.

Here's the deal: I was gonna bite Ari in the neck and let him bleed out, but he shot me with a fuckin' _STRONG_ tranq! Now I'm here; in this tiny room with a large single window in the wall so all the motherfucking Whitecoats can watch me. I wanted to kill Ari: he brought me here and now I might _NEVER_ escape!

I got up from the ground and noticed that (well, first my clothes were gone and replaced with the crappy gown that those doctors make you wear when your in a hospital and _ALL_ my stuff was gone, even my medallion,) there was a Whitecoat outside the window, observing me, jotting down stuff.

Then I heard something: "Dad! I monitored her heartbeat, she's normal. The _shapeshifter_ is awake."

"Nice job, son," replied the Whitecoat, in a very monotone voice, "I'll run some diagnostics and see to her abilities."

What the hell did _that_ mean!

"OK, Dad."

I was still sitting on the floor, waiting for who was calling that Whitecoat 'Dad'.

Ari stepped into my view.

He looked at me with hostile eyes.

I narrowed my cat eyes until they were slits.

I morphed from human to tiger. I crouched down, ready to bust through that window. My haunches cracked, perfectly poised to strike. My tail swished; rapidly.

I sprang open my back legs and leapt to break the glass window.

My face went _**thump**_ on the screen.

I fell straight down on my belly. Ari laughed like a maniac.

"_YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, LITTLE SEVEN-YEAR OLD PIECE OF _SHIT_! I REFUSE TO BECOME THE SCHOOL'S PLAYTHING! I _WILL_ BREAK OUT OF HERE AND BE WITH THE TITANS AND THE FLOCK! FUCK YOU! FUCK THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL!_" I started screaming at Ari (I have a REALLY loud voice; I am NOT kidding!). As I screeched, I flailed my claws at the window, creating minor scratches that wouldn't do anything to help me escape from this _hell_.

Ari leaned closer to the window: "Don't be such a bitch, Darian; we won't _hurt_ you." He slammed the window in my face which startled me. He laughed some more as I morphed back into human form.

But the Whitecoat interrupted him. "Ari, do not insult the female; we may have found the answer to _immortality_."

Now _what the fuckin' shit_ does shapeshifting have to do with immortality!

Just then, a _female_ (neener neener) Whitecoat came, "Dr. Batchelder, we need you in room 54-G to stabilize the minor experiment; we need you to do that, Jeb."

Jeb nodded and walked off.

Ari banged the window, again. "Listen here, kid: you're never bustin' outta here. I don't care how much you like one of those pigs; neither the flock nor the Titans will ever save you from our Jump City base."

"I don't plan for them to come, hon. I'll free myself; I promise you that'll get outta here with or without anybody's help. Don't worry _snookomz_." I smiled at him sarcastically.

Ari's face screwed up with anger, "Screw you, slut!" He stormed off.

I laughed to myself. I can't wait to taste the succulence of freedom again.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ahhh," I sighed happily as I woke up from another night's rest from this shitty establishment known as the School, "I wish Ari was here; it'll be nice to piss him off again!" I got off my stretcher and inspected the window in my room. I forgot to mention that the room was small (I would guess about 20 feet wide, 10 feet tall, and 14 feet in length; pretty small) and the window was facing towards a corner of the hallway and the door was (made of some indestructible material so I couldn't get out) right next to the window.

I morphed my hand into a wolf paw and felt around the perimeter of the windowpane to pinpoint any weaknesses in the glass. I didn't find _anything_.

"Crap," I said to myself, "Well that's just fine." I walked up to the door. It was indestructible as far as I knew. I already got minor cracked knuckles trying to punch the thing open!

I felt the perimeter of the door. I found that the door handle was a screw loose (literally!). I tried to unscrew it from the handle, but it was still kind of tight for me to take it out.

I sighed not so happily this time. "OK, any other ideas, Dare?" I talk to myself a lot. I snorted in defiance.

I finally thought of something that may NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER work:

I could _befriend_ Ari and have him help me bust outta here.

Yeah, I knew it was stupid, but I have to try it; what could I lose?


	12. Impossible Plan, Huh?

**Still Darian-Mode:**

It had been two days since Ari had stolen me.

I sat on the stretcher still thinking of HOW it would be possible to befriend Ari and have him help me escape. I didn't WANT to go _smitten_ with him, but if I had to, I'll try.

I heard a yelling voice coming in my direction down the hall, "But you PROMISED!" It was typical Ari.

"Now, Ari, I didn't promise; I merely said you would but I had changed my mind." It was Jeb Batchelder.

"That's not FAIR! How come other Erasers go after Max but _I_ don't?" And _of course_ he throws a tantrum.

"I left you here to gain the female shapeshifting subject's trust; do not make a big thing out of a small one." They stopped in front of my room.

"It'll _never_ work, Dad; she already hates the whole facility! Didn't you hear that one of our best scientists tried to run a diagnostic on her but now might lose the use of his hand?" I'm very proud of myself for _almost_ biting of that guy's hand. "And she'll attack anything we put in the room with her!" He's probably talking about that time that they removed me from my room to put in a camera and a microphone; it took me a little while to notice, but when I did I tore them to shreds like a piece of paper. I'm also proud of that.

And it looks like Ari's somehow forced to go with my plan. I grinned menacingly to myself. "Dad, do YOU want to see me dead on the ground because a test subject ripped off my head?"

"No," Jeb said in a monotonous voice (he says EVERYTHING in that same voice so just imagine that), "That's why I'm giving you an extra-strength-"

"Tylenol?" I interrupted. They looked at me like I was crazy and I cracked up.

"See? She's as smart-ass as Max! I'm _not_ going in the same room with her!" I finally stopped laughing. I had no idea that Jeb was about to 'tazer', but that's what he gave to Ari. "Sweet, a tazer! Can I have a stun gun, too?"

Ari was dumber than I thought.

"Do not overuse the tazer; it is very powerful and loses energy quickly."

"Yes, Dad,"

I sat on my stretcher and narrowed my eyes at Ari as he opened the door; the tazer was in his jean pocket.

"So... Come to spoil the fun I'm having at the School? Honestly, I was enjoying my stay here!" I said sarcastically.

"You'd never trust me even if something was implanted in your brain and _I_ was the only person to get it out." He made that sound so _depressing_.

"Look, I got a proposition for ya: help me break outta here, I won't kill you here and now."

Ari grunted, "I never really _wanted_ you here."

What?

"I didn't even want anything to do with you! My dad told me to shoot you with a tracking dart at that pizzeria so _he_ could experiment on you."

I sneered at him, "Yeah, like I would believe that shit."

Ari just blinked. "Hey, I'm a person, I have feelings, and I never even _WANTED_ to be an _ERASER_!"

Remember a few chapters ago that I said I could sense when people are lying?

Ari wasn't.

I just sat there, staring, and growling at him. I sighed.

"Help me," I said after a long (dramatic) pause, "help me get out; help me _escape_."


	13. My Nervous Breakdown

**Iggy-Mode:**

I was so obsessed with Darian's life, I completely forgot half of what the rest of the Titans and flock were doing while we were still at the tower. This is as much as I can remember:

"We need to track down where they took Darian," said Robin, typing stuff on the super-computer, "Max, do you know if the School has any bases in Jump City? Did you and the flock fly over a suspicious building or anything?"

"Umm, I saw a boring office building before we met you; it looked _exactly_ like the School in Death Valley, CA," she answered.

I shook my head with complete frustration; how will we find Dare at this rate? She might as well be _DEAD_ for all everyone cares! Why can't we just go randomly intruding on every office building there is in this miserable town! I _HATE_ EVERYBODY!

"It doesn't work that way, Iggy." I hadn't noticed that Angel was right next to me. "I promise we'll find her. She's a fighter; Dare never gives up without a fight."

I just got madder at Angel, "I DON'T CARE! DARIAN COULD BE _DYING_ RIGHT NOW! WHY ARE WE ALL IN HERE AND NOT SEARCHING FOR HER? I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU!"

I flipped out my wings and flew out the window, crying.

If they won't find Darian, then I will by myself.

I have officially had a nervous breakdown.

"Iggy! Get back here!" Fang called to me.

I ignored him and kept on flying. I was flying over the town by myself until someone dive-bombed me.

It was the Gasman.

I turned to face him but I wasn't as high as I thought I was so I crash landed in the middle of the street on my back. I was sore.

I reached in my pocket to grab something that would help me. Yes! A minor smoke bomb!

"Sorry Gazzy!" I yelled as I threw the bomb into the air. I heard him coughing.

I still feel bad for that.

I got up and started flying again. I lost a few feathers but I was fine.

Then all HELL hit me. Starfire easily glided through the dwindling smoke and shot me with her star bolts. She got the back of my right wing.

I groaned in pain and fell like a sinking rock. The sunroof of the T-car was open right under me and I fell headfirst into it.

"You OK, Iggy?" asked Cyborg, who was driving, "That was a pretty bad hit."

"Plus the fall," added Total, who was sitting on Nudge's lap in the front passenger seat. I landed in the middle of the back of the car; Beast Boy was on my right. I flipped myself over and sat behind Cyborg. He was driving back to the tower while I calmed down.

I don't know why, but Beast Boy was being pretty emo for the past few days. It's been since Dare was kidnapped by the dog freak Ari.

I turned to face him. Hoping that I was looking at his face and not the top of his head, I asked, "BB, what's wrong? You've been quieter than Fang since Darian was... You know-"

"I'm _fine_," he grunted.

I narrowed my blind eyes at him, "Be honest, twit. I'm trying to open up to you after the big fight we had."

"I told you _I'm FINE_!"

"Garfield M. Logan, answer me."

_OMG! Oh no ah' di-ent!_

BB looked at me with hostile eyes. I answered back with, "Dude, you are THE MOST FAMOUS of all the Titans in THE WORLD. _Of COURSE_ your history and your NAME are on the internet."

"Do you know EVERYTHING about me?" God, BB, I'm not gay! You're not gay, either!

"Actually, all I know is that your name is Garfield and you used to be in the Doom Patrol for a few years but you quit and joined the Teen Titans."

BB lowered his eyes (and ears LOL); they looked softer (that's what I _would_ say if I could _SEE_). "Fine," he looked up at me, "I'm just as hurt as you are, Iggy. I hate the fact that Dare's gone; when I said that I loved her, I _meant it_. I loved her WAY before you came along and ruined EVERYTHING! I'm being _emo_ because she actually DID kind of like me before ALL THIS _SHIT_! I want her back! I am _concerned_ for her! I..." he trailed off. Then he started crying.

I sighed. "Looks like we'll have to get through this as _friends_; not enemies."

He looked up and smiled, still crying, "OK, but you'll eventually _leave_, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Unfortunately, yes," I replied.

"YES!"

"Heyyyyyyy..."

"Sorry, dude,"

_**

* * *

**_

Robin had just called everybody to an official 'Titan Meeting'. COOL!

I know what you're about to read may sound ABSOLUTLY IMPOSSIBLE for Robin to say, but he said _I_ was in charge of the search party!

But didn't I freak out 'bout an hour ago?

"You'll be a great leader, Iggy!" Angel looked up at me. I swear to God, sooner or later I'm gonna... Nevermind.

"Iggy, get up here!" Robin said with _a smile_. Amazing, huh? "Spell out the plans and we'll follow your orders. You're determined about finding Dare and that's why I made you leader of this search party."

I got up from the couch and stood where Robin was. I was kinda embarrassed cause of all these people looking at me.

Then I thought, _What would Dare do?_

She would tough it out like a man. She is so awesome.

I would discuss the plan with you, but I want it to stay a surprise!

I bet you're wondering 'But _why_ does Iggy love Darian? It's stupid!'

Why?

_Why?_

Because when I'm with Dare, I forget I'm blind.


	14. Comforting the Beast

**Darian-mode:**

"I've had enough of this," I said to Ari, "If you didn't care about me being here, then _why_ did you do it anyway?"

Ari leaned on the wall and paused. After about five minutes of no answer, he threw the tazer on the ground. "Because all I _ever_ wanted was for my _own father_ to see me the way he see's Max; I want him to _love_ me like a real _son_."

I lowered and softened my hostile cat eyes. I blinked them into my normal brown eyes and looked at him again. "I... Never knew you felt that way; I had hadn't any idea that-" He cut me off.

"Everybody always says that! They're always, well, _sympathetic_, and, and, _sad_ for me! You aren't ANY different! You can't help me!" Ari started crying.

"Yes, I _can_," I said to him, "Look, please help me; we can be friends, I can look out for you."

He settled down a little and looked up at me; his eyes were slightly bloodshot from all the stress he was feeling.

Then he smiled at me. "Get over here," he said. He held out his arms in a hug.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I came at him.

AWKWARD HUG TIME!

But like I care what you think, I was officially _friends_ with Ari. He wrapped his wings around me.

And you know, when you look at his face for a while, you swear you can see the 7-year-old cuteness that he once had. I don't _love_ Ari, but he's an awesome friend.

"OK," he said, "I'll help you break out of this dump."

"But, first can I have my freaking clothes?"

"Sure; I'll go get them."


	15. Important Reminder

**TO WHOM THIS MAY CONCERN, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE AFTER ONE OR MORE PUBLISHINGS SHALL BE COMPLETED. IN THE MEANTIME (and crappy advertising, yes, this is) I WOULD ENCOURAGE YOU TO READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES.**

**THE ONE I WOULD RECOMMEND WOULD BE **_**BROUGHT TOGETHER**_**. THE MANGA/ANIME IS NOT THAT POPULAR THROUGHOUT FANFICTION, BUT THE COMICS AND OTHER MANGAS CREATED BY **_**Darqx**_** ARE IN THE FF SYSTEM. SO I'M NOT THE FIRST TO POST A STORY ABOUT THE HIGHERS.**

**HEDONE HIGH IS ON **_**deviantART**_** AND WOULD RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ SOME OF THE FAN ART AND PICTURES THAT THE CREATOR AND OTHER FANS HAVE POSTED.**

**THANK YOU, THAT IS ALL,**

**~TITANcheetah001**


End file.
